


the smallest places

by jessamoo



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: jac and fletch have a baby





	the smallest places

Nothing was a solitary event in the Fletcher-Naylor household. Not even going into labour.

"How far apart are your contractions Jac? It says here-" Evie is reading off her phone, shouting over the din.

Ella is prattling on about - Well, Jac had stopped listening. It seems to be along the lines of naming the baby after Barbie. Whilst so far her and Fletch hadn't agreed on a name, she was sure she could cross that one off her list without consultation.

"Mikey -" Fletch is clicking his fingers at his older son whilst trying to wrestle shoes onto Theo's feet. "Get the go bag! Have you got the bag?"

Mikey doesn't want to put shoes on. He wants to fight with Emma, apparently. Being step siblings had only increased their friendly rivalry.

Jac closes her eyes and tries to breath. Even if she did start screaming she didn't think anyone would hear.

 

It hadn't been the easiest roads, to get here. But in some ways it had. Unlike all her previous relationships, eventually she and Fletch had sort of...drifted back together. More late night work sessions. More traumatic theatre experiences. More everything. And eventually he'd kissed her, and she'd let him. It had come quietly, softly. Love had crept in without her knowing and for once she had let it. It had been the bravest thing she'd done for a long time. She'd watched Jonny walk down the aisle to someone nicer than her (though obviously not better in literally any sense) and she had felt that old familiar bite of jealousy. But it had dulled somehow. It was more for what they could have had, if they had both been different. But then she'd seen Emma in her bridesmaid dress, and how her new step mother doted on her, and on Jonny. And whilst she'd never be best friends with the woman (this woman did yoga, which Jac could not respect.) she had been ok.

It had made her itch to think of being the pitied ex at the reception. She never felt like that - And she knew it was because she didn't have to be. She could have something, someone, if she wanted. And she knew that she did, and that person was Fletch. And so she'd opened up, little by little, and let it all come back to her. Like waves pulsing in the sea. All things carried back at some point, good and bad.

And when she'd found out she was pregnant again...she'd never thought she'd have another child. She had only just got used to being step mother to the Fletchlings. But Fletch had held her hands very tightly and cried, and she felt her heart crack open again, making room instantly for their new addition.

 

At the hospital, Fletch finally moves round the car to help her stand up - That's the easy part. The hard part is trying not to trip over the kids, especially since she couldn't see her feet.

"Come on guys - Evie can you - Someone get the bloody bag!"

"Dad you can't say bloody!"

"Oh my god, it's like herding cats with you lot." Fletch sighs. "Why did we think adding a baby to this was a good idea?" He whispered to Jac.

She rolled her eyes. "It's a bit late to back out now Fletch."

"I'm here! Sorry guys, I'm here!"

Sacha comes running out to meet them at the entrance. They had called ahead - Mostly to force him to take care of their kids (Grandad Stephen was currently racing down the motorway to be with them) - But also so that he could be involved. When Jac had told Sacha about her and Fletch, he had been more excited than she was. He was the first person to hear about everything. She'd had to calm him down after she'd told him about the baby so she could ask him to be her godfather. She Hadn't christened Emma, and didn't really want this baby christened, but Fletch had insisted. "Just In case. You know." He'd raised his eyes to the ceiling. Jac had reminded him she was very often compared to Satan, which he told her was all the more reason to christen the baby.

"Uncle Sacha!" The little ones yelled, bombarding him with hugs. He swung both Emma and Theo up in either arm, making them squeal with delight. Putting them down again he crouched down, including Ella, who had been drifting on the periphery. "Are you all excited? You're going to have a new little sister!"

Theo nodded. "Mummy's having a baby."

Jac inhaled sharply, tears stinging her eyes. Hormones, and labour pains, obviously. But he'd never called her that before...

Sensing her emotion, Fletch kissed the side of her head. "Come on you."

 

It was less complicated than her last birth, but she doesn't remember a lot of it. She mostly remembers Fletch pacing about looking pale every time she cried. He was very good when it all came down to it though. She'd known he would be. He'd whispered platitudes in her ear, most of which she didn't listen to. But hearing the steady, familiar thrum of his voice made her feel safe.

When they place her little baby in her arms, she feels peaceful. There's a lot of tears, but they're happy. She's tired. But it's the good kind of tired.

"You are...so amazing. And strong. And so, so beautiful. Both of you." Fletch gives her a watery smile, leaning on the bed next to her.

She reaches up putting her hand on his face. She tears her eyes from the fresh pink bundle in her arms to look him in the eye. "I love you." She strokes his cheek. "I really love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Don't be daft. Of course I know. I love you too." He moves her damp hair from her face and she kisses him.

"We need a name for her." Jac says. She sighs. "I'm too tired to even think. Let's just call her anything."

Fletch nudges her and they laugh.

"I...I thought of a name." He says hesitantly.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Go on."

"She's perfect. She's...new. We have lost so much Jac. All of us. But we found each other, and now we have this beautiful little baby. If it'd been a boy I would have suggested Raf. But...I was thinking...If it's ok with you, we could name her Jasmine."

They look down at the daughter again. Jac feels the heart shaped locket shifting against her skin. She thinks about her and Jasmine being kept apart for so long. She can give this Jasmine a literal boat load os siblings. She can give her a mother who loves her, a father who would do anything for her. She can keep her safe.

She nods. "That's a good choice. Do you hear that baby? You're going to be named after you're aunt. One of the kindest people I've ever known. I think that's a very promising start for you."

Fletch jumps up and runs to get his phone. "I have to take a picture."

"No- You do not, not when I look like this."

"Promised Elliot I would send him one ASAP. Wait there."

Jac rolls her eyes, but she can't help but smile.

She runs her finger down her daughters cheek.

"You're going to get used to the madness. It's really all sort of lovely when you give it a chance."

She doesn't really notice Fletch snapping pictures, or the kids - And Sacha - Creeping quietly in until Emma is lifted up to sit next to her.

"OK everyone." She smiles to her whole family. 

"This is Jasmine."


End file.
